


Lovers Bond

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Battle, Vaginal Sex, Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Wall Sex, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen and Night Elf get their special time, after saving Vale of Eternal Blossoms.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Lovers Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rask/gifts).



Qiana waded into the water first, the immediate heat that washed against her lower body made her exhale softly. It was comfortably hot and a misty steam wisped across the surface as her movement gently disturbed the water. Qiana turned, offering a hand to her Worgen companion, her white eyes carrying affection for the man.

Robb returned both his hand and a gentle smile to the Elf as he stepped into the water with Qiana's guiding palm. 

“To think we have this place to ourselves. It should be a peaceful night.” Robb nodded, an exhaled sigh of relief as the hot water caressed hid slightly taller wolfman form at the thighs.

“Told you! We’ll be undisturbed too. Just you and I.” Qiana assured, she lifted the worgen’s hand in her own and gently kissed the back of his palm as the gap between them became shorter. 

Both had been fighting against Mogu Invasion of Vale of Eternal Blossoms recently, it had been what had prompted this out of hours visit. Eventually, thanks to Four Celestials enpowerment, they managed to defeat numerically stronger Mogu Shao-Tien Army, including their leader King Xin The Weaponmaster. They were hailed as Heroes, not just by local Alliance forces, stationed in Shrine of Seven Stars, but also by pandaren civilians and their factions of Golden Lotus and Shado-Pan. Yet it hadn’t just been because of the battle, there were feelings that had bubbled between them for a while that had seemingly come to their peak with recent events. When the Invasion had ended, Qiana had firmly set her will towards doing this together, yet it was not entirely out of need to wash and relax.

Robb met the elf’s gaze, he pushed a hand across Qiana's cheek and guided a strand of her purple hair over that wonderful long ear of hers. The Worgen Warrior cupped the side of her face and let his thumb roll across the cheek under his eye as she looked upon her fondly. Worgen too had desired this moment alone with Qiana as much as the Elf had.

There was a comfortable silence between them. Neither seemed pressed to speak for both knew what the other would wished to say, it was painted on their faces that carried adoring expressions and eyes of want. Robb took the lead as she often did, letting his palms rest on Qiana’s hips as he tugged her towards him into an embrace. Their naked flesh pressed together as they hugged and the slightly shorter night elf was just short enough to rest her head against Robb’s naked chest. 

It had been a long overdue moment of intimacy between the pair and it felt right. 

Qiana let her palms glide over the Worgen’s strong and toned form as she embraced him. As their eyes met during their embrace, an inevitable kiss would come. It was long, passionate and neither wished to break it first. Their hands explored one another as passion began to fuse into lust as it so often did. Gentle pleasurable muffled moans began to emanate from them both and echo around the stone walls of the empty palace bath house.

Robb took the lead once again, his hands coming down to rest on Qiana’s rear where the knot sank wantingly into her flesh. Yet the tensing of his biceps and the upward pull of his forearms signaled further intent. He lifted the Elf by her rear, carrying her with great ease and all without ever breaking that kiss and thrusting into her vaginal walls. More so, he waded further through the water with her partner, kissing her and carrying her towards a stone pillar that crowned the middle of the bathing pool.

Qiana felt safe in his capable arms, her legs wrapping around him as she felt the stone wall meet the flesh of her back and his knotted manhood inside her. The cold stone forced a gentle breath from her lips which turned to an affectionate smile towards her Worgen companion. She adored how easily Robb could lift her, she doubted she would ever tire of it. Yet even while the stone was cold, they were both so warm in each other’s hold - even a moonlight beamed through the stained glass at the edge of the baths, as if Moon Goddess Elune herself shined approvingly down on their union.

Right now, nothing else mattered. Both of them were right where they wanted to be.  
Right where they needed to be.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
